heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Az'tothail the Reformer
Location A superdimension accessible only by Ktu’un, which can only be opened by Ktu’un himself. The day this happens, Az’tothail and his cohorts will be released. This is the day the world ends. Appearance Az’tothail the Reformer is a huge golden-skinned humanoid creature, 50 to 60 feet in height, extremely gaunt and lithe. It has eight arms total, which come and go like the breaking of waves, and a rag over his eyes covered in blood (said in ancient manuscripts to be the blood of every human being who was ever murdered). He has no nose, and his mouth, which can open all the way down to his stomach, is lined with innumerable rows of razor sharp teeth. The day he is released, the rag will be removed from his eyes. This is the day the world ends. Lair Az’tothail remains in the superdimension along with the other Great Horrors where he is trapped, and will remain there until the day they are released. This is the day the world ends. History It was said that Az’tothail was the king of the race of ancient superdimensional beings which rose up against humanity once before, during the great battle of Atlantis that caused that city to sink under the waves. They were bound by the magicians of Atlantis before their focus moved to causing the city to survive at the bottom of the ocean. It is there in this realm that he and his cohorts remain until the day they are released. This is the day the world ends. Modus Operandi Az’totahil’s job is specifically to wander the earth, “reforming” the world. His original intention was to create a world that has been plagiarized as the Christian Heaven described in the book of Revelations (streets of gold, walls embedded with all manner of precious stones, etc.), and he was attempting to do this when the inhabitants of Atlantis stopped him. Over the millennia, he has become mad, and the reformation he would now be responsible for would be warped and deformed into the foul contents of his imagination. He will wander throughout the world, and everything he touches will warp into the product of his madness. On this day, the sun will stop moving in the sky, and this one Long Day will continue until he is finished. This is the day the world ends. Avatar Az’tothail will not waste the time to have an Avatar. The day he is released, he will not worry about the likes of mankind. This day, he will wipe out all mankind. This is the day the world ends. Servants All supernatural creatures bow to the will of Az’tothail, but he cares not. He will be too busy on this final day to command legions. They will all simply slink away into darkness and perish. This is the day the world ends. Power Az’tothail malforms everything he touches, warping them into distorted figments of his maddened imagination. The day he unleashes this power is the day that none shall be able to stand before him. How these powers work, or how to stop them, is meaningless. This is the day the world ends. Summonation Only Ktu’un knows the ritual. Only Ktu’un can perform it, and even he will not survive. He will lie back and perish, entering the eternal orgasmic state of pure insanity. This is the day the world ends. Offering It matters little. There is coming a day when everything you have to offer to Him will become stinking and filth and horror and death and despair. Nothing will mean anything to you in this day, and thus there is no suitable offering except your own flesh, and all of it. This is the day the world ends. Gifts He will not offer gifts, and his servants will simply cease to be in that final day. That is their gift. Their gift is that this is the day the world ends. Cults None. THIS IS THE DAY THE WORLD ENDS... Category:ESPER Category:Horrors